Pase lo que pase
by Sara-GR
Summary: Mi primer fanfic. Describe lo que pasa por la mente de Christian después de la mente de Satine. Capítulo único.


No puedo recordar cuánto tiempo estuve abrazando el inerte cuerpo de Satine. Cuánto tiempo la sostuve entre mis brazos, apretándola contra mi pecho, mojando su cabello escarlata con mis lágrimas, que de tanto dolor que sentía, bien hubieran podido ser de sangre. Cuánto tiempo la acuné mientras mi corazón se rompía cada vez más, deseando desesperadamente que todo aquello fuera una horrible pesadilla. Que sus bellos ojos azules volvieran a brillar, que su piel volviera a ser cálida, que sus labios dejaran de ser fríos, que me sonriera y me devolviera el abrazo desesperado que yo le brindaba. No podía creer que ella de verdad se hubiera ido, que me hubiera abandonado. No quería creerlo.

Yo creía en el amor por encima de todo…Que al amor nada lo vencía, pero ahora un puñal envenenado atravesaba mi corazón, a la vez que me decía que la muerte era más poderosa que cualquier sentimiento. Y no podía admitir esa desgarradora verdad que se revelaba ante mí. La deslumbrante, colorista, esperanzadora y bella venda bohemia que habían tapado mis ojos ahora se desprendía, mostrándome la cruel realidad, que Satine estaba muerta…

Recuerdo que una mano se posó en mi hombro, y oí la voz de Tolousse.

-Christian…déjala…-me dijo. Su voz estaba quebrada y apagada, mientras con la otra mano intentaba que mi brazo se apartara del cuerpo de Satine.

-¡¡NOO!-grité llorando- Quiero tenerla junto a mí, no quiero separarme de ella…no puedo, no puedo dejarla marchar.-y estallé en llanto de nuevo.

Tolousse intentó sonreír para transmitirme apoyo, pero no pudo. Sus ojos, al igual que los míos, también estaban bañados en lágrimas.

-Por favor…no puedes abrazarla eternamente, Christian. Se ha ido, y por mucho que la estreches contra tu corazón, eso no le devolverá la vida- aguantó un sollozo- Ojalá fuera así de fácil.

Tolousse llevaba toda la razón, pero dejar el cuerpo de Satine era dejarla para siempre. Era aceptar que había muerto. Era decirle adiós hasta la eternidad, pensar en ella cómo si no estuviera, hacer que se fuera borrando cada vez más de mi memoria, que se convirtiera en un simple recuerdo del pasado. Y yo odiaría que eso pasara. Porque amaba a Satine con toda mi alma, ella era mi vida. Y no podía despedirme de ella.

Pero al final, tras largas horas en que se unieron más personas a Tolousse, intentando hacerme comprender que debía dejar a Satine, tras largas horas, mi mente y mi cuerpo, que ya estaban agotados por el dolor, cedieron.

Dejé a Satine sobre una sábana blanca como su piel. Le acaricié el cabello con dulzura, y le di el último beso. El último roce que iban a tener nuestros labios. Cerré los ojos, intentando imaginarme que ella me devolvía el beso, cómo cuando…estaba viva. Mis ojos se llenaron otra vez de lágrimas y me separé. La observé. Era verdaderamente horrible verla tan bella, serena y calmada. Cómo si sólo estuviera, simplemente, sumida en un profundo y dulce sueño. Estaba verdaderamente hermosa. Me parecía totalmente injusto y cruel que una criatura tan llena de gracia hubiera tenido que morir. Se la llevaron cuatro hombres, uno sujetando cada esquina de la sábana. Ellos también estaban deprimidos. Les seguí con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron por la puerta.

Apretando los labios para no seguir llorando, me levanté, me puse de nuevo mi abrigo y fui a salir. Tolousse, preocupado, fue hasta mí y me detuvo.

-Christian… ¿no harás ninguna locura, verdad?- me preguntó preocupado, con ojos de súplica.

Le miré sin ninguna expresión. Guardé silencio y seguí andando. ¿Qué iba a contestarle? No podía prometerle nada. Porque mi vida ya no me importaba lo más mínimo. Sin Satine, sin amor, no tenía sentido. Y dudaba de que pudiera volver a amar. No, no podría. Porque en cada beso que diera, recordaría otros labios, rojos y dulces, en cada caricia, una piel blanca y suave, en cada sonrisa, la ternura de la suya, en cada carcajada, el sonido cristalino de las risas de Satine…Nada sería lo mismo, jamás podría olvidarla. Temía poder olvidarla, temía que al final de mi vida, Satine ya me causara indiferencia, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que no pasaría. La amaba demasiado para dejar nunca de hacerlo. Y amar a alguien que ya jamás vería…era el dolor más terrible que podía haber sufrido.

Al llegar a mi buhardilla, mis ojos se fijaron en el agujero que había en el techo, el que había hecho el primer día la caída del argentino. Había una tabla que sobresalía…¿Aguantaría con una cuerda el peso de un cuerpo, sin romper…? Mi mente se paró ante tan macabra idea.

"¿Qué estás pensando, Christian?" me reprendió mi cerebro.

Aparté la mirada del techo, cogí la botella de absenta, me serví una copa y me la bebí. Hice eso las veces que hicieron falta hasta terminar la botella, una copa detrás de otra. ¿Cuántas fueron? ¿Nueve, diez? Ni idea…Sólo sé que mi vista se nubló, me empezó a doler fuertemente la cabeza, y que, antes de desplomarme en el suelo, pensé: "Me estoy muriendo" Y recuerdo que ese pensamiento no me resultó triste.

Cuando desperté, aún seguía en el suelo. Un hilillo de sangre manaba de mi frente y me recorría el rostro, que estaba húmedo y manchado por mis lágrimas. Recorrí mi buhardilla con la mirada desde allí, y de nuevo llegué al techo, y a la tabla. Consideré las posibilidades que me ofrecía. Me regalaba una solución, oscura y temible, pero…tentadora. Me ofrecía el consuelo de librarme de todo el sufrimiento y el dolor que estaba pasando, y de volver a reunirme con aquello que la muerte me había quitado. Me sentía vacío, sin otro sentimiento que no fuera el dolor. Podría haberme quedado toda la vida ahí en el suelo, tumbado, esperando a que las horas pasaran, inflexibles y dolorosas, desgastando cada vez más mi cuerpo, y mi vida, que ya no me importaba lo más mínimo.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella, de recordar todos sus gestos, su voz, su risa, su manera de moverse, de hablar, de besarme. Y cada recuerdo era una daga que se clavaba en mi corazón, recordándome que Satine ya no estaba junto a mí.

Durante un largo rato, estuve llorando, mis lamentos, mis gemidos, mis gritos, creo que se escucharon en todo el edificio. Y no podía parar. No podía para mi llanto, y no podía dejar de repetir su nombre en mis gritos. Sabía, en el fondo, que eso no servía de nada, que por mucho que la llamase….no volvería a mí, pero sentía la terrible necesidad de hacerlo, quería librarme ya del dolor.

-Christian….no llores más…-me susurró una voz al oído.

Me volví y vi a Satine. Me miraba profundamente con sus ojos azules, cargados de dulzura y compasión. Vestía el mismo traje que llevaba cuándo se la llevaron en la sábana, y sus labios aún tenían restos de la sangre que había manado de sus pulmones.

-Me has abandonado…-le dije, sin parar de llorar.

-No, eso no es verdad…-me acarició el pelo mientras me sonreía- Jamás te abandonaré, Christian. El amor es eterno.

-Pero te has ido…-insistí- No te veré nunca más…-sollocé una vez más.

-Me estás viendo ahora, y aunque no me veas, siempre voy a estar.-me dijo Satine tiernamente- "Pase lo que pase" ¿Recuerdas? "No hay montaña demasiado alta, ni río demasiado profundo, canta esta canción y estaré a tu lado"…

Sonreí al recordar la canción. Satine me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Igual que no hay río, ni montaña, ni nada que nos pudiera separar antes, tampoco la hay ahora. No hay obstáculo para el amor, Christian. Ni siquiera….la muerte.

Asentí, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos. Satine tenía razón. Nuestro amor viviría más allá de cualquier obstáculo, por muy fuerte y poderoso que fuera, como la muerte.

-Te quiero- le susurré.- Nunca dejaré de hacerlo, no dejaré que pase. Te amaré hasta…más allá del día en que deje de vivir, te amaré eternamente. Jamás pararé de amarte, aunque mi corazón deje de latir, mi amor por ti seguirá intacto.

-Oh, Christian…sigues siendo un romántico- me dijo Satine con una risa cómo las que yo recordaba- Ya sabes que yo también te amo…por siempre.- acercó su cara a la mía y me dio un largo y dulce beso que fundió mi alma.

-Adiós…-me susurró cuándo se separó.

-No, no te vayas- supliqué.

-"Pase lo que pase" Voy a estar siempre contigo. No necesitas verme, sólo sentirme.

Miré de nuevo el techo, seriamente. Las palabras de Satine me habían animado, pero sí tenía que volver a separarme de ella, yo…

Satine advirtió a dónde miraba y lo que pensaba.

-No, Christian, esa no es la solución- me dijo- Me hiciste una promesa. Tienes que contar nuestra historia, tienes que seguir. Hazlo por mí. Sigue aquí por mí. Estaré en cada latido, en cada respiración, en cada mirada tuya. No dejes que muera. Sigue viviendo.

Me levanté lentamente y la miré. Su mirada se clavaba en mí de una forma que no podía esquivarla. Era verdad, había hecho una promesa, una promesa a la persona que más amaba en este mundo. No podía romperla.

-Seguiré aquí- repetí- Por ti.

Satine me lanzó una última sonrisa, mientras sus ojos brillaban, llenos de amor.

-Te quiero- murmuró.

Y se desvaneció. Desapareció de nuevo, y me dolió perderla de nuevo. Pero me sentía consolado. Continué con mi vida, me costó mucho tiempo salir de la ola de dolor y tristeza que me había tragado, pero lo hice. Ella estaba conmigo, no se había marchado. No la veía, pero su amor estaba presente. Lo sentía. Ella, invisible pero tierna, estaba presente en cada segundo de mi vida, porque jamás me iba a abandonar. Porque nuestro amor es y será…eterno. Pase lo que pase.


End file.
